Alone in a Crowded Room What You Almost Forgot
by Daniel Ryu
Summary: Raven has always felt alone. Like no one understood how she felt about anything. No one to help her with Slade or her father… but what if her salvation has amazing green eyes and green hair. Rated for fluff, violence, and language. RaexBB StarxRob Cyx? So
1. Chapter One: In the Beginning

Summary: Raven has always felt alone. Like no one understood how she felt about anything. No one to help her with Slade or her father… but what if her salvation has amazing green eyes and green hair. Rated for fluff, violence, and language. RaexBB StarxRob Cyx? Sorry guys, I really suck at summeries.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans… if I did there would be no Starfire. I don't own any songs I might use in this fic.

Chapter 1

Alone in a Crowded Room

"You're going down little man!" Cyborg shouted in triumph. His fingers flew over the gamestation controller.

"Not this time rust bucket!" Beast Boy mumbled under his breath.

Raven rolled her eyes again. _Stupid boys_ she thought to herself. _Always fighting over something meaningless. Tofu or meat… that stupid game._ Returning her focus to the book in front of her, Raven tried to erase Beast Boy's face from her mind.

A voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"Rae? Hello? Space to Raven!" A green hand was being waved in front of her face. Without looking up, a cold sentence escaped her.

"If you value life and limb, Beast Boy, you'll get that hand out of my face." Raven's eyes flew over the page before her.

Slightly hurt, yet not losing his cool; BB sat down on the couch next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Is there something wrong Rae? You're acting kinda…" Raven cut him off curtly.

"Strange? Well, news to the not so wise, I don't need to tell YOU everything that goes on in my life or my head!" Her eyes began glowing white.

"And don't touch me!"

Staring at her with wide eyes, Cyborg decided it was best for him to leave the room. For his own safety. The heavy metal door swished shut behind the half robot.

Concern rose in Beast Boy's chest. Rae was always mean to him. But now she was acting stranger than usual.

"Come on Rae, you can trust me. You know that." She looked away. A hand placed under her chin pulled her back around to look him in the eye.

Beast Boy's eyes had always made her heart leap.

"What is it?" BB whispered softly into Raven's ear.

"I… I'm… worried." She was lying through her teeth. And he knew it.

His amazing green eyes searched deep in hers.

"There's more. I can tell just looking at you." His hand dropped from her chin down to her thigh.

Raven's face suddenly turned a crimson red. Rae knew she could trust Beast Boy, he was the only one she could trust.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" she sounded skeptical.

Removing his arm from around Raven's shoulder, BB placed a hand on his heart

"I swear by the moon and the stars and the sky. And my life." He laughed at the last part.

To both of their surprises, Raven smiled like she actually meant it. Because she did. It was a VERY rare thing to see her smile like that.

"You're so beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often." Realizing what he had said, Beast Boy clamped a hand over his month. He uttered a curse.

Raven was taken aback by this.

"You think I'm pretty?" Her eyes grew wide.

Knowing he could not get out of this, Beast Boy decided to tell the whole truth.

"I don't think you're beautiful. I know you are." His smiled warmed her icy heart. It felt as if the icicles of her soul had vanished.

A/N. Okay I know, I know. Raven's WAY out of character but hey; I'm new at this. I have another one that I'll put on later this weekend. PLEASE R&R! I need suggestions for the next chappie. Luv ya ppl, devi


	2. Chapter Two: Everythings Meant To Be Bro...

A/N. I got a whole 3 reviews for my first fic! Yeah! I will try to continue this as long as I can. It is mostly a oneshot but I might make a sequel if this doesn't bomb. Maybe I'll put BB, Cy, and Boy Blunder in a rock band. Man I need a life. Please R&R. Flames will be accepted to save money on the heating bill. I know, it wasn't that funny. AND DONT FORGET TO WATCH THE ALL NEW TEEN TITAN EPISODE 'THE PROPHECY' TONITE ON CARTOON NETWORK. Oh well…

O and I don't own the song IRIS by the goo goo dolls

ROLL FILM!

"I… I… need to go to bed." Raven got off the couch and rushed to the door. Before Beast Boy could react, she was gone.

Smacking his hand into his forehead, BB became enraged with himself.

"DAMNITDAMNITDAMNIT TO HELL!" A sweet lavender fragrance filled his lungs as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

_I should have just told her. Maybe she feels the same…_ the changeling's train of thought flew off it's tracks. _She could never love me. All I do is annoy her._

Almost in tears, our beloved green teen ran into his room.

**Meanwhile…**

Raven quietly closed her door behind her. As she rested against it, her knees gave way. The dark empath hugged her knees to her chest; trying not to think about the handsome boy just down the hall.

_Why do I keep thinking about him? _Her heart was racing, she was confused. _Okay Raven, relax, meditate. _Raven pulled hreself off of the floor and sat on her bed. As she closed her eyes, rain began to pelt her window.

The cold drops of water had always calmed the dark empath. The first time she had come to earth and felt the rain, Raven found something as cold and desolite as she was. That was the first night the powerful teen had spent on the strange planet when she was forced to leave Azarath.

Leaving her few friends, teachers, and mother behind, Raven set out to find a new home where Trigon could never find her. But what she had only recently realized was that where ever she went, he would follow her. Desrtruction and devistation would not be far behind.

Raven stood and walked to the window. Opeinging the pane, the rain began hitting her face and bare arms.

_I'm just tired. It's pretty late,_ Raven thought as she glanced at her clock. 2:07 a.m. _I'll just get some sleep and be fine in the morning._ With that she closed her window and crawled into bed.

**Beast Boy's Room**

After turning on his sterio and putting in a favorite cd, the green changeling sat on his bed and tried not to cry.

A/N Sorry to interupt. But I just noticed something. I am typing this while watching Teen Titan's and found something of interest. In the episode "Final Exam" after the titans are kicked out of the tower by Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo, Raven and Beast Boy are acting strangely. More so than usual. After Raven heals him, Beast Boy kinda stares at her. Then when Cyborg and BB start fighting she rushes to Beast Boy's defense. Sorry again. Luv ya ppl... devi /A/N

_Why can't I just say it? Why is it so hard for me to realize that I like...no... it could'nt be more than friends. If her emotions get out of control, the prophecy...god damn it._ Beast Boy rested his head in his hands.

_I'm not as everyone thinks. I try acting stupid because people seem to like you more. Even if I showed everyone the real me..._ The song changed ironically to how he was feeling (How convienent).

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_**

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

**_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_**

"That's it." Beast Boy got off his bed and walked out of his room.

"I'm going to tell her everything."

**_END_**

Hey all! Hope you liked the new chapter. I wrote it in like 20 mins so its not that great. Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews. KEEP EM COMIN! I'm going to use an idea given to me by one of the people. What will it be? you ask. Well... I'll try to write some more tonite and put it up in the morning. Oh and for those of you who didn't see tonites episode IT ROCKED!

laters, devi


	3. Chapter Three: Secrets Told

A/N: WOW! I got alot of positive feedback on my first two chapters. Thank you everyone! You have no idea how much you made my day. I recieved some great ideas that I am going to use. There were no thoughts, however, on putting the boys in a band. I believe it might give an outlet for BB to tell Raven how he feels. But I would like to know what you all think about that. In my last chapter I used one of my favorite songs Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. If you have any song suggestions please feel free to contact me asap. Thank you much. This chapter might include Collide by Howie Day. Laters, Devi.

Disclamer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Or I wouldn't be writing on here now would I!

Chapter 3

Collide

"I've got to tell her how I feel. But how? I could just come right out and say it. But that would worsen my chances. I could go to the guys for help. No they would only mock me." Beast Boy was worried. He had no idea of how to tell Raven that he had fallen for her.

_What can I do? It's not like she would feel the same anyway. _Sitting down on his bed again, BB ran a hand through his dark green hair. _What to do... What to do..._

He needed to relax. Beast Boy grabbed his electric guitar, a notepad, and a pencil; he ran out of his room up the stairs to the roof.

**Raven**

Raven tossed in her sleep. Her dreams had been bothering her lately. They weren't the usual nightmare of her future, father, and what she is destined to do. No for once, it was different. Raven was sound asleep, having a very new kind of dream.

_Raven was standing alone in Titan Tower. Everything was on fire. Smoke filled her lungs with every breath, suffcating her. Sounds of a struggle suddenly reached Raven's ears. Her eyes searched for the source of the noise. A young boy was fighting all these monsters. And by the looks of it he was losing. "BEAST BOY!" Suddenly all the monsters disappeared. Beast Boy fell to the ground in a quick motion. Rae ran to his side. "Beast Boy! Please wake up!" _

_She gently lifted his head and placed it into the crook of her arm. "Please Beast Boy you can't leave me! We need you!" Blood gushed from his mouth. But he managed to say something that was barely audible. "Raven, I love you." Beast Boy's eyes slowly closed, and he became even more limp in Raven's arms. A single tear fell down her delicate cheek and landed on his forehead. " Please. Wake up Beast Boy."_

_All the air came out in one last breath, as Beast Boy died in Raven's arms. Hoping for a chance for him to live, Rae shook him gently. "Come on BB. I know you're still here. Please wake up!" When he made no motions, Raven buried her face in his soft hair and began to cry. _

_A rough voice was heard from behind, the voice that always haunted her dreams. The voice that called for her in the darkness of her mind. Slade._

_"The skies will burn. Flesh will become stone. The sun will set on your world never to rise again." Slade stepped out from the shadows. "What you have conceled you will become."_

_Raven stood, eyes still wet with tears, and prepared herself for the impending battle. "Tears? Is it possible that the demon child felt something for this waste of skin? Love prehaps?" His voice was cocky._

_"HE WAS MY FRIEND! YOU ATTACK ME, YOU ATTACK MY FRIENDS! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE YOU SORRY BASTARD!" Raven didn't care that she was quickly losing control of her powers. All she knew that one of her only friends had just died by Slade's hand._

_Raven's eyes grew red and she began to hit Slade with everything she had. But the blows just went right through him. He began walking closer. "Is that all you have Raven? Tut tut. I thought the daughter of the most power demon in the world could do better." _

_As Slade reached the mysterious empath, he grabbed her throat and began to choke her._

_" Good bye Raven. Tell your friends I say hello." He laughed menicingly._

Raven woke with a start.

**Meanwhile**

Beast Boy plucked away at his guitar. The bright sunlight reflected off of the black paint. He was too busy concentrating on the lyrics that flew onto the paper before him to hear footsteps.

"Uh BB what are you doing man?" Cy walked up behind the now startled titan.

Beast Boy recovered quickly, hiding the paper. " Uh just working on a new tune." Cyborg figured the green titan was hiding something.

"Really? Well let's hear it then." Cyborg sat down next to BB and waited. "Uh it's not done yet."

Cy smiled. "Ok. Then what's it about?" He already had a good idea but for some sick and twisted reason, Cy wanted to hear it from his best friend.

"Uh its about this...guy. And he's explaining to this girl... that he really cares about her. More than she knows."

Cyborg's smile widened. "Then let's hear what you've got so far."

Beast Boy picked up his guitar and started playing. A sweet melody filled the air. Then BB started singing his lyrics:

**The dawn is breaking,**

**a light shinin' through.**

**you're barely waking,**

**and I'm tangled up in you.**

**Yeah.**

**Well I'm open,**

**you're closed.**

**Where I follow **

**you'll go.**

**I worry I won't see your face,**

**light up again.**

**Even the best fall down sometime,**

**even the wrong words seem to rhyme.**

**Outta the doubt that fills my mind,**

**I somehow find you and I collide.**

Beast Boy let the last note fade as his gaze fell on his best friend.Cyborg just kinda sat there, not sure what to think or say except:

"Wow."

For some strange reason, the green changeling became nervous. " I I told you it wasn't that great. It's not even done, I might just toss this one.." Cy cut him off.

"NO WAY MAN! That's awesome! I just never knew you could write like that. Or that you really felt that way about Rav..." Beast Boy clamped a hand over the half robot's mouth.

"Not a word Cy, I swear I will dismember you!" yelling at his friend didn't make BB feel any better. Was it true? Did he really like Raven? The one who always made fun of him and called him stupid. No way! There was no way he could like someone like that. But he didn't just like her.

"I think I love her Cy." He took his hand of the other's mouth. Putting a reasuring hand on BB's shoulder, Cyborg convinced him to go on with the song. "Who knows, you've got your guitar, I've got my drums, and Rob has a bass guitar and a keyboard. We might just want to put that to some better beats." His smile comforted Beast Boy.

"Thanks man." Beast Boy grabbed his stuff and walked back down into the tower with his friend.

A/N: OKAY! Chapter 3 is finished! Man that took a huge chunk out of my day! Please read and review asap. Thanks again everyone. In the next chapter I think I'll have Raven walk into Nevermore and be followed by BB. We'll just have to see how he reacts to all of Raven's emotions again. Luv ya ppl! Laters, devi


	4. Chapter Four: Finding the Beat

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But if I did...mmmmmm... The havoc I could reak. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

CHAPTER 4: Finding the Beat

Raven ran a hand through her dark hair. _Why do I think of him? It's not like I care... or do I? OH none of this makes sense! _"But I know where I can find out." Raven got out of bed and walked over to her mirror. There was a sudden rush of wind as she was pulled into the depths of her own mind, Nevermore.

**Meanwhile...**

Beast Boy sat on the couch working on his lyrics again. As he concentrated on the rythm, Robin began playing bass guitar. Cyborg tapped lightly on the cymbols of his drums, almost impossible to hear.

Starfire sat on floor in front of Robin, staring in awe at his awsome talent with the strings. Every time he would play the simplest note, Star would stand and clap like he was performing a song of great difficulty.

A/N. Sorry to interupt again but I just want to get one thing clear. I HATE STARFIRE! Don't know why, maybe it's because she reminds me of some people I wish didn't exist. So in my stories unless they are RobxStar (never gonna write about that) Starfire will not be a major character if I can get away with it. Oh and if the BBxRae thing doesn't work, I'll probably convert to RaexRob. I have my own version of "7days, 7 dates." If you like my story you should read this one. Or "Stage Fright" by Bold Achellies. Sorry to interupt. LATERZ/A/N

Robin took the guitar strap off shoulder, and laid the guitar on the edge of the couch.

"Beast Boy, are you really going to tell her like this? I mean wouldn't it be easier to just tell her." On the condition that everyone would stay quiet, Cy had BB tell Robin and Starfire.

The song was finished now, and they were working on finding some where to play. Holding up a piece of paper that was covered with illegible markings, Robin got off the couch and walked over to the window overlooking the bay.

"We've hit up every place in town. Almost every where's booked, except this one place; the Pit of Despair." Robin chuckled. "Lovely."

"But isn't the only open time tomorrow night?" Beast Boy now stood at the edge of the couch, gently placing his guitar back into it's case. "Do you think we'll be ready in time?"

Cyborg smiled. "Dude we've BEEN ready. Just not you. It's like telling Raven how you feel is the most nerve racking thing you will ever experience! JUST RELAX MAN!"

"Yes friend Beast Boy. Raven will be most impressed by this show of emotion that boys normally are too, what's the word? Thick headed?" Starfire's words didn't comfort the green titan. They only made him more nervous. He still had to ask her to come with them tomorrow night to the Pit of Despair. It sounded like the kind of place Raven would hang out at.

Beast Boy turned towards the door, and took a deep breath. And without another word he walked straight up to Raven's room and pounded on the door.

**Raven's Room**

Raven landed in a field of flowers. She was puzzled. This was not the Nevermore that she knew.

"What's going on?" Raven asked looking around. It was sunny, and cheerful.

"Things are changing Raven." a voice rang through the empty space. Turning around quickly, Rae looked for the source of the voice. A yellow cape appeared from behind a tree just in front of her.

"Things are changing Raven," Knowledge said again. "And no one can figure out just quite why."

Raven was still confused. "What do you mean? Nothing has changed." Although what she said seemed the reality, it was far from it. This feeling in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise.

Knowledge chuckled to herself. "Everything's changed. Especially with the others."

**In Raven's Room**

Beast Boy stood next to the mirror covered in a swirling black aura. _Five guesses where Rae is._ Without fear or much regard for his own safety, he stepped into the mirror. A rush of wind ruffled his hair.

_Just remember what you're here to do. Just ask her to go tomorrow night and if need be, beg._ Beast Boy landed in the same patch of flowers that Raven had only minutes before, when she left with Knowledge to talk to the rest of her emotions. A rattling came from behind him, and as he turned a red cloaked version of the dark empath glared at him through iron bars.

"Hello Beast Boy." Rage said. She smiled at him.

"You shouldn't be here." Her face returned to the normal scowl. _Why can't I be rude? And why am I not angry? None of this makes any sense!_ Rage tried to act like she wasn't feeling any different but she kept smiling.

"Are you okay? I mean you're acting like you're happy to see me."

Rage couldn't stop herself from saying it. "I am."

_Dude, this is beyond weird. I gotta get Outta here._

"Well I'm going to go find Raven. Uhh bye!" and with that Beast Boy took off further into Raven's mind.

Raven stood at the end of a long table, and seated in each chair in front of her were all of her emotions. (minus rage duh!)

"Okay, I want to know why everything in my mind has changed. And why am I feeling happy all the time, yet not losing control?" She searched the others for any answers.

Wisdom shook her head and added "Raven, you already know. None of us can help you figure this one out its something only you can do for yourself." Before Raven could reply all the others were gone. Except one, dressed in gold.

"Wait, who are you?" This was not someone she knew. The golden Raven stood up, and smiled.

"I am love."

Beast Boy kept running, he had to get away from Rage. She was acting weirder than he remembered.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here?" another monotone voice rang out. Figuring that he was in trouble, he cringed. But when he looked it was not the real Rae. It was only Wisdom.

"Oh, uh hi. I just came to talk to Raven and…" Wisdom cut him off.

"She's down there." she added pointing towards the path she had just come from. Then she vanished. Beast Boy took off at a dead run. But a pink blur blind sided him.

"Ouch!"

"SORRY! I was just looking for….Beast Boy?" Happy giggled uncontrollably.

"Look it's nice to see you but I'm kinda looking for, RAVEN!" Pulling himself off the ground BB ran over to Raven who was now walking down the path.

She was shocked to see him there in Nevermore.

"What are you doing here?" Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Uh I came to ask you if you wanted to go to the Pit of Despair tomorrow night. The guys and I are going to be playing. And I really want you to be there."

"I'll uh… think about it."

"Why Raven? You think about him all the time. We all do. It's like you" Raven slapped a hand over Happy's mouth. _ Not a WORD!_ Raven yelled at her telepathically.

"Fine I'll go. Now leave Beast Boy." Raven became consumed in black and reappeared in her room.

BB quickly followed her out. And then he literally ran from her room. He had to alter some lyrics.

A/N: WOW that chappie took a while. Plz read and review I'll try to get the next chapter written and up in a few hours. Luv ya, devi


	5. Chapter 5: Fairy Tale

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. been busy with drivers training and i finally got my permit. but i'm done with chapter five and im working on chapter six. i warn you now that raven is way OOC (for you morons thats out of character.) but who cares its my story... again star is barely accnoledged and its only in passing. i was thinking for my next few chapters ill make robin super jealous and dump star, because he really only loves raven. im so mean. muhahahahahaha...

Disclaimer: do i really need to say it?

CHAPTER 5

Fairy Tales

Raven was flying through the clothes in her closet. _come on, there must be something in here besides leotards and capes! _there was now a pile of clothes on the floor behind her. At the back of her closet she found a pair of tight ripped jeans and a black tank top.

"well this will have to do."

as raven was getting dressed Beast Boy had suddenly began writing yet another song that he could preform tonight at the pi of despair. (my what a creative little shit), but he would be doing this one alone.

robin, starfire, and cyborg had already left to set up the equipment. he and reven would be flying over a little closer to show time.

beast boy was so wrapped up in his new song, that he didnt hear raven walk down the stairs. her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"ready?"

beast boy turned around, expecting to see his fellow titan in her usual uniform. but much to his surprise, raven was wearing tight clothing. the shirt looked like something of starfires, because it came half way up rae's torso and stopped; revealing her tiny waist and lower stomach. raven could feel bb's eyes trace over every inch of her body.

rae could, likewise, not keep her eyes off him.bb was wearing tight black leather pants (ssssooooooooo secy) and a tight muscle tee shirt. she had never really noticed all the muscles he had; bb's arms and abs were huge!

"uh ready?" raven repeated.

grabbing his guitar, bb headed out of the tower at raven's heels.

they flew down town in silence, bb as a hawk carrying his instrument in his talons. he shot quick glaces at the dark empath flying beside him. raven could tell he was staring at her (being a telepath helps) but never let on to the fact.

as they landed, robin, starfire, and cyborg walked out of the heavy club doors. bb had never seen this place vefore. it looked like a midevil castle. robing cast a suspcious glance at the new arrivals.

"what?" raven asked slightly annoyed. with that she walked through the doors and into the club.

robin shook his head and turned to the others.

"you ready man?" asked cy, placing a reassuring hand on his best friends shoulder. Beast boy took a deep breath, looked at his guitar, the club and then his friends.

" as much as i'll ever be." with the others in tow, he headed into the club to spill out his soul.

The bright lights strained Robin's eyes as he looked out into the crowd. he walked up to the front microphone, and saw raven sitting with starfire at a table near the stage. Star stared at him with huge eyes while raven just appeared bored.

"h...hello everyone. We have great show for you tonight. My name is Robin and i would like to introduce you to my two best friends: Cyborg and Beast Boy!" Cyborg walked on to the stage and sat down behind a drum set. Robin moved to the left side of the stage and picked up his bass guitar. At least Beast Boy walked onto the stage, as the crowd roared with anticipation.

Postioning the mic in front of him, BB looked out into the crowd. The first person he saw was raven, sitting at a table just a few feet from him. He caught her eye and smiled. much to his surprise, raven returned the smile. but unlike the usual half hearted grin, this one could have lighted up the dark room.

"Uh... hi Our first song is a classic by the Goo Goo Dolls. and the other two were written my mayself. so uuh... hit it."

the melody of bb's guitar filled the room.

"And i'd give up forever to touch you,

cause i know that you'd feel me somehow."

Beast Boy clesed his eyes to keep himself from looking directly at raven.

"you're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be,

and i dont want to go home right now.

and all i can taste is this moment,

and all i can breathe is your life.

and sooner or later its over,

i just dont want to miss you tonight."

(music picks up)

"and i dont want the world to see me,

cause i dont think that theyd understand.

when everythings made to be broken

i just want you to know who i am."

raven looked up at beast boy. he was completely into his music.

_he was a truely great voie_, raven thought, watching his fingers fly over the guitar.

as they finished the song, Beat Boy opened his eyes. the crowd cheered. his confidence sky rocketed.

"thanks. this next song is by me. its called collide."

"the dawn is breaking,

a light shining through.

you're barely waking,

and i'm tangled up in you.

yeah.

well i'm open

you're closed

where i follow

you'll go

i worry i wont see your face

light up again." Beast boy looked directly into raven's eyes.

"even the best fall down some time,

even the wrong words seem to rhyme.

ouutta the doubt that fills my mind

i somehow find, you and i collide.

i'm quiet you know,

you make a first impression.

i ofund i'm scared to know

i'm always on your mind.

even the best fall down sometime

even hte stars refuse to shine.

outta the back you fall in time,

you somehow find you and i collide." he became quiet as he sang the next line.

"dont stop here, ive lost my place, i'm close behind." The music stopped.

"Even the best fall down sometime,

even the wrong words seem to rhyme.

outta the dark you finally find

you and i collide." bb smiled at raven.

"you and i collide."

the crowd rose to there feet cheering. Raven was lost deep in thought.

_why was he looking at me? maybe he really does like me._ "THANK YOU!" all of rae's emotions screamed from Never more.

Robin and cyborg walked off the stage, not knowing that bb still had one last song to sing. They took a seat at the table with the girls.

Beast Boy became very nervous, but there was no turning back.

"thank you evreyone. my last song is dedicated to the girl who makes my life worth living. the one who i can always count on to be there for me. tonight, with all of you as my witnesses i want to confess something. Raven... i love you." bb's words gave the light manager his cue to shine a spotlight on raven. she blushed and her mouth dropped open. smiling sheepishly, bb's heart raced.

"this one's for you rae."

he plucked away at the strings of his guitar, the sweet song began.

"if life was a fairy tale, would there still be a story to tell? i want to hold you, but not in my dreams. and down its not as bad as it seems.

i wanna be your knight in shinin armor,

want you to know i forgot about her.

all i have on my mind is you.

there aint no way i can explain but if i dont i'll go insane.

i'll be there to get you through, cause i know you would too.

there's so much i wanna say, so scared but today's the day

gootta say what i feel, it aint a game girl...its real.

i wanna be your knight in shinin armor

want you to know i cant think about her

cause baby girl i love you.

i need to be your romeo

so much i wanna know

as you world falls i'll hold you."

Raven could do nothing but stare at Beast Boy. _he loces me? wow. all this time i never really though about it. that explains alot._

Beast Boy smiled down at her. He stepped down off the stage and walked over to raven. the last words he whispered directly to her.

"i should have told you

how i want to hold you.

but i was much to shy

i'm there to hold your hand

pick you up when you cant stand

wipe away the tears you cry."

raven smiled again. she couldnt believe all the wonderful words he was saying. a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"i'll whisper as i hold you tight

everything will be, alright

because i love you

and i think you do too." beast boy strumed one last time. as the final notes fadded he placed a hand on the side of raven's face and wiped away her tear.

the crowd stood and cheered once again. the other titans joined the team. raven stared deep into beast boy's amazing green eyes. BB pushed his guitar behind him and opened his arms. smile growing, rae stood and went into bb's arms. they hugged tightly as the crowd went into another round of cheering.

"Beast boy that was so beautiful." rae said.

"so are you." he kissed her forehead and cyborg's drumset exploded. bb laughed.

"wanna go talk?" he asked, looking at her sweet face.

she smiled wider and they both became covered in a black aura. as they disappeared, the others smiled and headed out to the t car to go home.

dA/N: WOW the took a while to type. sorry that theres like no capitals but i am to tired to care right now. like i said raes WAY OOC but o well... laters. devi


	6. SORRY REVISED

Hey everyone… im trying to finish the story on paper and know that schools started I don't really have much time to type it all up… ill try to get something up by the end of the month. I deeply apologize for not updating. So since im a slacker I will give you a sneak peak.

AFTER A HUGE FIGHT WITH MUMBO, ROBIN AND RAVEN ARE SENT BACK TO TITANS TOWER TO HEAL THE WOUNDS GAINED IN BATTLE. WHILE EVERYONE IS OFF FIGHTING THE DEMENTED MAGICIAN, RAVEN AND ROBIN KISS IN THE INFERMERY. BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN STARFIRE WALKS IN AND SEES THE WHOLE THING?

Laters, devi


End file.
